


Sheets by emmagrant01 [podfic]

by ELIZworks



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, Fix-It, Infidelity, M/M, Romance, The Sign of Three, series 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIZworks/pseuds/ELIZworks
Summary: Copy/Pasted from Sheets by emmagrant01:The scene that launched a thousand fanfics: What if John and Sherlock hadn't been interrupted and the drunken Rizla game had continued?





	Sheets by emmagrant01 [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sheets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149548) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



Here is the link to Sheets by emmagrant01 on my Soundcloud page:  
https://soundcloud.com/user-231414617/sheets-by-emmagrant01  
Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to emmagrant01 for the permission to use her beautiful fic and to Lockedinjohnlock for her guidance and encouragement along the way. This is my first ever podfic and though it's been a long journey, I'm so glad it's finally here. Enjoy!  
> xo Eliz


End file.
